Hormonas, pensamientos y algo mas
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Sasuke tiene la mas terrible enfermedad para alguien como el ¿que hacer cuando las hormonas despiertan y los pensamientos hacen su porpia revolucion? yo que tu huiria...Naruto-kun
1. Chapter 1 síndrome del corazón

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

**.:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. **

Heart syndrome

**.:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. **

¿Alguien ha oído hablar acerca del síndrome del corazón?

Es una mala enfermedad.

Que le da vida propia a los dedos de tus manos, moviéndolos sin cesar, casi con delirante ansiedad, convirtiéndolo en una emergencia. Provoca una muy mal sana necesidad al extrañar a alguien en específico que se encuentra lejos, cristianizándolo en un agudo dolor. Una ulcera nace, no comes, no duermes, tu cerebro va explotar, solo piensas en esa persona.

Quieres ser mandado a la farmacia, quieres poder peder la memoria, para olvidarte por completo de la inutilidad que representa un recuerdo no material.

Estas eufórico…

Casi medicinal.

Ya saben, solo se quiere probar, encontrar un camino donde correr lejos.

Y pienso que se puedo hallar una cura, y se encontraran con la sorpresa de que yo resistí o al menos eso creía.

Los sentimientos cambia, las provocaciones llegan, las cosas extrañas rondando tu cuerpo se apoderan de ti. Necesito encontrar algún lugar donde correr lejos…de nuevo. El accidente sin contemplación me atrapo. Casi querría suicidarme antes de aceptarlo.

Tan simple pero a la vez peligrosos, llegar al punto sin retorno donde gustas de sentirlo, ¿Dónde está la puerta por donde entre? Quiero poder regresar, deshacerme de esta emoción, de sus efectos drogativos, prefiero un mejor vicio, entre el cigarrillo y el sexo, entre el ocio y la venganza.

Debería ser yo quien fuera el captor y no la victima inferior

Debería ser yo el que está tranquilo durmiendo bajo aquel enorme árbol de naranjas.

Debería ser yo el que perdiera la calma.

Debería, definitivamente ser yo, el que no tuviera este estúpido síndrome del corazón. Mierda.

Sasuke-teme has tardado – reclama con aquel puchero que la copia de Sai se ha puesto como meta enseñarle sin que se dé cuenta, dejo bajar mi cabeza, palpita molestamente – Oi, ¿estás bien? –

Y se acerca a mí, el muy maldito tiene esa sonrisa enorme que le regala a media aldea, odio esa sonrisa, odia que no sea solo mía, estrecho los ojos, no es nada nuevo mis pensamientos egoístas, no es nada nuevo recárgame en su brazo derecho e inclinar mi cansado rostro en su cuello, y aun así….aun así…

Hey teme que te hablo tebayo – reclama en un muy agudo aullido a mi parecer –

Aprieto mas la mandíbula, como no odiar a este miserable que se dejo pisotear por tanto tiempo, como no odiar a este estúpido inocente que corrió por años tras alguien que no deseaba ser alcanzado, como poder contener los gritos de reclamos pasados que irían desde recordarle su indecisión en la batalla contra Haku, hasta su casi suicidio voluntario para derrotar a Orochimaru…que alguien me diga, porque entre todas las personas de este planeta….tuvo que ser precisamente él.

Volvamos a casa – me sonreí, acariciando los mechones que salen por la bandana de mi frente –

No es un mimo, ni un capricho, no es suave o dulce, es solo el roce de su mano sobre mi piel. Y me lo repito otra vez, antes de ladear el rostro y depositar a conciencia la mejilla sobre su palma abierta.

¡Joder!

Aquí vamos otra vez, a caer entre la desgastada chamarra negra por tanto entrenar y el olor a ramen recién hecho. Y no, no me gusta, no me desagrada, ni siquiera me perturbar. Es mi peor enemigo, el más fuerte y poderoso.

Es mi sueño envuelto en pesadillas y tristes memorias.

Es el reflejo de un sucio espejo que estira su brazo para llegar a mí.

Por cierto – y retiró la mano, lo que provoco que mis cejas se juntaran, el ceño se me había fruncido - ¿Por qué no viniste directamente al árbol?, vi a Kakashi-sensei desde hace un rato – interrogo curioso, como siempre, subí los hombros mientras el estrechaba su mirada – anda dime – insistió tomando mi brazo entre sus manos, halándome hacia el –

Sería bueno decirle el porque, me pregunte internamente, tenía la sensación de que saldría de mi boca de todas formas.

Estoy enfermo – solté de una haciendo que los enormes ojos azules se dilataran y me vieran fijamente – tengo el síndrome del corazón – un momento de silencio y estallo en risas mal contenidos, agarrándose el estomago hasta que unas lagrimillas brotaron de sus cerrados ojos, el muy idiota se burlaba de mi -

Oh no me des… esos sustos – hablo limpiándose el rastro de la risa en sus lagrimales, para volver a ponerse en marcha por el sendero del puente –

Estoy hablando en serio – dije deteniéndome, me sentía de pronto algo ofuscado, como si aquello no tuviera mayor importancia de la que yo le prestaba, su sonrisa solo se ensancho mas-

Entonces sabrás que no hay cura – y se cruzo de brazos como si me retara a que lo contra digiera –

Debe de haberla – trate de hablar tranquilo, pero el solo negó con la cabeza y puso sus brazos detrás de ella –

Pues ojala la encuentres tebayo – susurro – no me molestaría una solución antes de acabar tirándome por un puente o algo así – gire la cabeza violentamente leyendo entre líneas lo recién dicho ¿acaso Naruto?…no. Eso era…no.

Y camino, dándome la espalda, el sol estaba por caer, no tardaría en anochecer, y yo solo me quede ahí, mirando la figura alejarse antes de sentir la ansiedad como pequeños insectos en mi piel…volvía a ser víctima del maldito síndrome del corazón por culpa de él y de sus frases a medias que solo me hacían enfurecer mas.

Naruto tenía lo mismo…pero ¿por quién?


	2. Chapter 2 blame and lies

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

**.:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. **

Blame and lie

**.:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. **

Mentir. ¿Buena o mala acción? No importa mucho en realidad a la hora de ser tu el que necesita que le mientan. Irónico. No, solo realista ¿Quién no querría una vaga esperanza cuando estas herido? No es cruel, pedir escuchar lo que quieres, no es cruel.

Pero tú no mientes, solo finges, porque una sonrisa es tu estado eterno ante todos, tu energía y vitalidad son tan costumbristas.

Pero ella no lo sabe, no se dan cuanta y lo cree, y tu eres la pantalla perfecta ante la vieja Hokage y la mitad de nuestros antiguos compañeros, te conviertes en lo que ellos ocupan, por que necesitas imperiosamente sentirte útil, y te transformas en todo aquello que odio, que me hace vomitar de ansiedad y apretar los puños hasta clavar las uñas en las palmas de mis manos.

Eres tú la fuente de mi enfermedad, eres tu el maligno virus que se ha adentrado a mis sistema y lo ha destruido con solo una mirada, eres peligroso lo sabías, no, claro que no. Me respondo a mi mismo mientras te sigo observando arrojar las shurinkens.

Estamos en el viejo lugar en donde yo y mi nii-san entrenábamos, en el lugar donde yo seguía siendo el tonto niño inocente que trataba de alcanzarlo, pero ya no existe, se esfumo y solo queda en fotografías de un largometraje recortado en mi interior.

El sonido metálico rompiendo el viento, las ramas ondeando ante el impacto, mas hojas llueven sobre nuestras cabezas y permanezco sentado, una segunda imagen me invade.

Tu y ella

¿Es importante para ti?

Su cabello rosa se funde con el tuyo, la abrazas, la aprietas la llenas de calidez y le sonríes.

Te odio

A ti y a todo lo que representas.

Eres una enfermedad. Eres mi enfermedad, y a veces pienso que lo sabes y que disfrutas hacerlo, como si fuera una retorcida manera de cobrarte todo el tiempo que corriste tras de mí. Nadie te pido eso sabes, pero no te importa, eres un egoísta, aunque nadie más lo mire.

Querías recuperar a tu mejor amigo pero acaso te preguntaste alguna vez que era lo que yo quería. No. Nunca, tu solo tenias una cosa en la cabeza. Salvarme. Aun si era de mi mismo.

Y yo te seguí, no había nada mas en mi camino, de que servía destruir una villa entera después de tantos años, no estaban las mismas personas, el tercer Hokage estaba muerto, Danzu ya lo había eliminado y el par de viejos en el consejo….bueno, las personas suelen desaparecer.

Una mano paseándose frente a mis ojos y me encontré con tu rostro cerca de mí, tenias el ceño fruncido y un mohín en la boca, tan típico de un dobe como tú.

Te estoy hablando – chillaste. Me tape los oídos, tenias una muy aguda voz para mi propia salud. – teme es tu turno – apuntaste hacia los blancos de shurinkens en las que habías estado entrenando, solo moví la cabeza y me dispuse a levantarme – oh cierto a que no adivinas que –

Y te mire. No haría esa estúpida preguntas que esperabas que hiciera.

Es aquí donde tú dices ¿Qué? Tebayo – me informaste como si yo no lo supiera. Silencio. No, no lo haría – eres un engreído sabias – sonreía, lo que te molesto mas, era tan fácil hacerte enojar – como sea – murmuraste moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo restándole importancia – ayer por la tarde me encontré a Sakura-chan saliendo del turno del hospital –

Oh si, ella…

Ha estado algo ocupada, con eso de que Tsunade-oba chan la quiere subir de nivel tu sabes, la vieja puede ser realmente aterradora si no se le hace caso – y se abrazo a si mismo temblando como si acabara de recordar algo no muy grato sobre él y la vieja Tsunade.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lado antes de sentarse en el pasto junto a mí, no había de todos modos tenido tiempo de levantarme.

Bueno el punto es tebayo, que Sakura-chan acepto salir conmigo a comer ramen – dijiste alegre y emocionado

Debí haberlo visto ¿no?

Y no conteste nada, tenias una enorme sonrisa, no era un secreto de todos modos para nadie que te conociera que no supiera de tu enamoramiento por Sakura desde niños.

Sabes he pensado que cuando sea Hokage necesitare una esposa, tu sabes para tener a alguien en casa al llegar aunque claro nunca haría enojar a Sakura-chan eso si sería peligroso – susurro confidencial, casi para sí mismo –

Claro una familia, siempre lo habías querido, soy tan idiota.

De verdad crees que ella te hará caso-

Estaba herido, sonríe amargamente, tan idiota.

Que quieres decir con eso tebayo – y los grandes orbes azules me enfocaron por primera vez en toda la conversación, con las cejas levemente arqueadas, como si de verdad no entendiera lo que decía o seria, más bien, que se rehusaba entenderlo–

Aun piensas en eso de ser Hokage cuando ni siquiera eres un AMBU? – sí, no estaba pensando, solo quería buscar la forma más contraída para que también fuera herido – de verdad crees – sonreí con arrogancia - que puedes tener esas cosas – y me levante para darle la espalda – sigues siendo el mismo Usuratokanchi de siempre – ya…lo había dicho…entonces, ¿porque no me sentí mejor? –

Y no le vi venir, aquel jalón que me hizo girar sobre mi propio eje, ni aquel puñetazo que atravesó mi mejilla hasta hacerme perder el equilibrio, había chocado contra uno de los arboles de blanco para el entrenamiento, mi espalda se impacto regresándose con rudeza, metí las palmas de mis manos para no caer…cuando levante la vista Naruto no estaba.

No pude evita sentir con nauseas aquella enervada emoción de antes, justo la que me invadió cuando entre la lluvia vi el cadáver de Itachi.

Si…tan idiota.


	3. Chapter 3 Lógica del corazón

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

**.:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. **

_**Lógica de un corazón**_

**.:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. **

Está cansado, abatido y confundido ha pasado exactamente una semana. Y continua con esa mascara tan fría e impenetrable en el rostro que sienta mal. Traga lentamente la delgada enredadera de espinas que rodea su garganta, continua viendo al cielo, necesita desesperadamente una distracción. Necesita no pensar, aun si sabe que es lógicamente imposible. No importa. No en ese momento.

Un pie sigue al otro, la lengua se le enreda, es filosa y destila veneno sin medida, es una serpiente albina, cruel y peligrosa, se arrastra bajo su propio peso y muerde a sus víctimas más por instinto que por interés. Su naturaleza es tan frágil y la vez lejana. Es complicado porque es simple. Se repite. Nadie lo entiende.

Va por el kilometro número 15 en el bosque, se está alejando y no mira atrás, si lo hace se arrepentirá, tendrá que enfrentar a la culpa y honestamente no sabe si podrá con esa carga extra sobre su espalda. Sentir es doloroso. Ser un humano es un fiasco empero amar, amar dan ganas de devolver todo entre palabras y tonos, eso que no se puede mirar, porque si lo hiciese tal vez lloraría y el no es débil.

Así que evita recordar, las palabras hirientes que ha soltado en un momento de desesperación a aquel que se dice ser su mejor amigo, ¿Cuándo se va dar cuenta que eso no funcionara? Una sonrisa petulante se le pinta en el rostro, claro, eso sucederá cuando el acepte que lo que le corroe el alma no son más que celos provocados por su antigua compañera del team 7.

Se detiene en uno de los enormes pinos, las castañas le rodean y continúan cayendo. Pone una mano sobre el grueso y corrugado tronco, huele a tierra húmeda y a lluvia. No quiere levantar la vista ante la figura que igualmente ha parado su caminata y que esta a tan solo un metro de él.

La mirada azul es turbia, Sasuke nunca sabe lo que Naruto piensa. Y eso es lo que lo vuelve interesante. Permanecen ahí por un tiempo incontable y rápido, ambos quieren decir algo, las letras le queman la punta de la lengua pero ninguno dice nada al final, están en la espera de que el otro hable. Y no es por suficiencia ni presunción, es solo que no quieren equivocarse y crear otro malentendido.

Sasuke se hasta hartando de todo eso, está cansado de fingir que no sabe cuál es su enfermedad, se siente un mentiroso buscando una cura que no encontrara en otra parte que no sea en el rubio. Así que deja de lado todos esos pensamientos oscuros que a veces se funden con los positivos y le hacen querer huir. Es suficiente, le dice su conciencia en un tono hastiado y malhumorado.

Cierra los ojos por un momento antes de sentir una mano sobre su frente desnuda de banda, la cara de Naruto se encuentra demasiado cerca, no lo ha sentido venir, así que observa los gestos que cambia a cada nuevo segundo, el ceño fruncido y la boca algo junta, los ojos hacia arriba y la nariz arrugada le indican que el rubio quiere comprobar algo que no necesita ser preguntado.

-No tienes fiebre Sasuke –murmura, con esa voz chillona y a veces calmante – pensé que habías estado enfermo, el oba-chan ha estado algo insistente en que no debes de perderte por más de unas horas –

Y de pronto la calma que tiene el pálido rostro se quiebra, sus boca es una línea tensa y su mano se cierra sobre la muñeca del brazo que no se ha retirado de su posición. Es estúpido, demasiado, sin embargo por un breve instante pensó, que el ojiazul había estado preocupado por él. Ahora ve que no es así. Por lo tanto no tiene caso aceptar nada. No está dispuesto a entregar aquello que tiene herido desde niño.

-Estoy bien usuratonkachi – y aparta la mano de su frente con el mayor cuidado y desinterés que puede – yo mismo iré con la vieja para que sepa que no he traicionado a tu amada aldea – el ojinegro quiere preguntarse cual es su afición por hacer sentir mal a Naruto, ya que la respuesta es vergonzosa, respira, no puede decir que esta sensible y que la menor señal de amenaza el levantara uñas y dientes para defenderse –

El ojiazul le ve fijamente y niega con desaliento, sabía que no era buena idea encontrarse con Sasuke, es obvio que él no quiere verlo y aun así el ha ido arriesgando su tonto y destrozado corazón. La necesidad de solo compartir el mismo espacio se ha vuelto insoportable

Las manos le cosquillean al igual que los brazos, tiene unas ganas irremediables de abrazar el cuerpo que de pronto se ha tensado, tal gato encrespado a punto de atacar. No ha encontrado mejor adjetivo para describir en esencia lo que el Uchiha es. Un gato negro de miembros largos y delgados, sus movimientos son agiles pero elegantes, parece débil pero es alguien fuerte, aparenta estar sometido cuando en realidad es orgulloso ¿Por qué le gusta hacerle sentir tan ansioso? ¿Qué no se da cuenta que cuando le ve no puedo mirar hacia otro lado?

-eres un bastardo Sasuke, yo estaba preocupado por ti – confiesa, no hay nada que perder, ha escogido con cuidado lo que tiene que decir, no quiere comprometerse más de lo que realmente esta –

Una risilla de burla se le escapó al otro, no puede creer en esas palabras de consuelo que tratan vanamente de arreglar algo que ya no está. Mas no tiene derecho a decir nada, Naruto no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que en su interior sucede. Sin contar claro que él ha sido un egoísta que le ha robado años de su vida, haciéndole que le persiga. Es entonces que Sasuke encuentra un poco de verdad a las palabras que le ha dicho hace una semana. Naruto no podrá ser Hokague, no por que no tenga el potencial y la fuerza, sino porque el tonto rubio lo dejo de lado y lo puso a él como la prioridad.

Llámenle momento de iluminación o quizás un atrevimiento pero solo ahora es que el Uchiha puede ver lo que está frente él.

-Lo siento – su voz ronca y varonil sale atrayendo la atención de un sorprendido Naruto que no da crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar –

-¿Cómo? Pero… ¿de qué hablas? – y Naruto se acerca con más confianza al Uchiha, no lo entiende de veras que no lo entiende – si, lo dices por lo que paso en el campo de entrenamiento está bien, ya sé que eres un bastardo que siempre quiere ganar, así que yo te demostrare que puedo llegar hacer Halague –

-Lo sé – dice sin inmutarse –

Ahora sí que Naruto cree que está soñando, ese que esta frente a él no es Sasuke –

-jeh, no necesitas ser sarcástico teme – y una risa nerviosa se le sale sin querer – ah, Sasuke – y da una bocana en busca de aire, los brazos fuerte y algo fríos le rodean – oye, Sasuke, tebayo ¿Qué ocurre? – Naruto necesita respuestas, claras y que pueda entender, porque siente que esta apunto de un colapso nervioso si no las tiene -

Pero no sale ni una palabra más de Sasuke, que se ha limitado a disfrutar de esa sensación que le recorre de pies a cabeza, se siente bien, joder, demasiado. Es tranquilo y la vez cálido. Es algo que ya había olvidado resignado a jamás volver a experimentar. Aplica más fuerza y un suave vapor de sueño le invade. Una nueva necesidad nace en el. No quiere separarse de una aturdido Naruto que continua hablando de manera pausada.

-Serás un buen Hokague – murmura antes de soparlo un poco y juntar sus labios –

Sasuke se ha dado cuenta cuando su lengua penetra esa cavidad tibia y con sabor a ramen que estar ahí, así era lo lógico de hacer después de tantos años, de anhelos y deseos.

No hay confesiones como "me gustas o "te amo" eso hay que dejárselos aquello que tiene que decir en voz alta sus pensamientos para sentirlos. Porque lo de ellos ya no es simple y rosa amor. Lo de ellos se llama síndrome del corazón.

**.:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. **


	4. Chapter 4 Y la vida Continúa

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido, gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiere YUKI-NII ICHI

**.:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. **

**Y la vida continúa…**

**.:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. **

Sasuke tenía apenas 5 cuando tomó una importante decisión. Ser el orgullo no de su padre sino de su hermano. Que con una sonrisa tenue y su enorme mano cálida sobre su cabello le transmitía más amor que ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

Cuando cumplió 6 una idea se plantó en su cabeza, pasaban por enfrente del edificio donde estaban todos los niños huérfanos que habían quedado después del ataque del kyubi. Vio a través de una ventana a un par de niños que con unos improvisados listones, un par de piedras y mucha imaginación soñaban con aquello héroes que les habían salvado la vida, sus ojos eran luces en medio de la tarde de otoño.

Se acercó un poquito más, al aprovechar que su padre había sido entretenido por Shizui quien parecía nervioso en la acera de enfrente. Curioso y lleno de ansiedad por seguir viendo a esos niños fue que se encontró con un rubio que, recostado en el suelo y rodeado de crayones desperdigados, mantenía un gesto de concentración en la hoja que coloreaba.

Ciertamente, el azabache, hizo un mohín con la boca creyendo demasiado grande al rubio como para estar desperdiciando el tiempo con colores y dibujos. Sasuke nunca admitiría la envidia que le causo no poder tener esa libertad que destilaba cada movimiento del niño.

El llamado de su padre le hizo virar antes de cruzar la calle y llegar hasta él. Sasuke nunca vio cuando el dibujo de una inexistente familia fue alzado. Porque entonces su envidia se hubiese convertido en algo muy parecido al desasosiego que provoca contemplar un deseo imposible.

**.:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:..**

En su séptimo cumpleaños Sasuke recibió muchos regalos de todos sus familiares que le felicitaban acrecentando su ilusión de poder al fin entrar a la academia ninja como había estado esperando por meses. La tarta de origen casero, fue dulce, la plática de los mayores duro por horas mientras que el continuo esperando que la única persona que no estaba apareciera. Nunca llegó.

Quizás era la una o dos, aun se encontraba desorientado y sus ojos se cerraban por si solos, una mano en su espalda le ayudaba a sostenerse y otra más en su hombro continuaba moviéndole

-Vamos Sasuke, despierta –

Su cerebro aun perezoso tardo en reconocer la voz junto a su oído, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sus pupilas se dilataron, girando rápido su cabeza mientras una sonrisa se iba formando poco a poco en su rostro. Itachi le miraba fijamente, aun con su uniforme de Jounin puesto y con el aroma a sudor y sangre que deja una batalla recién terminada.

El pequeño azabache restregó sus ojos, incorporándose ahora sí, sin ningún tipo de ayuda extra, el mayor sonrió al notar como su hermano aguardaba impaciente recibir un "feliz cumpleaños" de su parte.

Sin embrago, Itachi tan solo sacó una caja de su práctica mochila y se la entregó, el más bajo levantó su rostro para decir un gracias que murió en su boca cuando los delgados y fuertes dedos del mayor le golpearon en la frente, provocando un puchero que se estaba convirtiendo natural en Sasuke, ante la extraña muestra de cariño que el más grande solía darle.

El pelilargo se dio la media vuelta, indicándole que volviera a dormir o si no sus padres los regañarían a ambos. Sasuke asintió acostándose de lado mientras abrazaba esa caja que abriría a primera hora en la mañana.

Itachi vio por última vez a su hermano antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza, en sus ojos solo había tristeza y una velada disculpa.

**.:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:..**

En sus primeros meses en la academia, se sentaba en la parte de enfrente, sacaba las mejores calificaciones tanto teóricas como practicas, se quedaba a entrenar tiempo extra. Sasuke era el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irse. Ese día tampoco fue la excepción.

Eran más de las 8:30, corría, sintiendo un seguro regaño por parte de su padre sobre él, su cuerpo pequeño tembló automáticamente, su miedo aumentaba al recordar cómo es que este y su hermano estaban en una silencioso y tensa situación de choque entre lo que Itachi creía conveniente versus lo que su padre decía debía ser. Bajó un poco la cabeza apretando sus manitas, aun mantenía la esperanza de que una reconciliación se diera entre ambos hombres.

Las esperanzas de Sasuke murieron esa noche, junto con la presencia de sus padres y la huida renegada de Itachi. Que se fragmentaba en recuerdos con olor a sangre y la pesadez de la muerte rondando amenazante sobre sus ya no infantiles pensamientos.

Todo yacio en la nada.

**.:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:..**

A los 12, y sin pararse ralamente a considerar que si lo que hacía era correcto, abandonó la aldea, dejando a quien había sido su primer amigo y casi hermano medio muerto a las orillas del rio, mientras que él se arrastraba movido mas por su orgullo que por sus fuerzas, en un camino donde se encontraría con la oscuridad y el pecado.

Evitó mirar hacia atrás, el miedo de claudicar se trasladaba en convulsiones dolorosas y agudas por todo su cuerpo. Mir.o hacia el cielo negro, dándole una sonrisa triste, repitiéndose que dejar los lazos era la única forma que tenia de proteger a aquel grupo que tanto le había brindado. Palabras como "idiotas y gracias" aparecieron por unos segundos, convirtiéndose en rencor y bilis que sabían a venganza.

Sasuke se perdió por más años de los que podía recordar.

**.:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:..**

Era julio, el calor era inmenso, y él veía por la ventana a las nubes casi inexistentes pasar, en un mudo anuncio de que no habría lluvia ese día. Recargó su mentón sobre su palma abierta, mientras que olía el olor a estofado y el burollo elevándose cada vez mas desde la cocina, negó sin más remedio con su cabeza, no llegando entender cómo es que su casa se había convertido en el punto de reunión de toda aquella gente que, acostumbrada a su humor, le saludaba con unos metros de distancias. Fueron pocos los valientes que se atrevieron a romper la tan amada tranquilidad de Sasuke para hacer contacto con él.

Una presencia tras de él, le hizo cerrar los ojos en espera de que el toque que recibiría llegara y se fuera rápido. Las cosas nunca sucedían como Sasuke quería. Unos brazos rodearon su cuello, y un pecho con acelerado corazón se unió a su espalda, se sentía como tener una enorme sanguijuela pegada. Con cara de fastidio más que de redención, el azabache se sacudió a un alegre Naruto que divertido ante la reacción de su amigo se dejaba mover de un lado a otro, afianzando mas su agarre alrededor de su víctima en un nudo de candado simple pero eficaz.

El Uchiha gruño, impaciente de los nulos resultados de su acción, una risa alegre llegaba hasta sus oídos para instalarse ahí, frunció el seño, antes de percibir ese golpe en su hombro que destilaba camarería.

Naruto le deseaba el más feliz de los cumpleaños.

**.:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:..**

Se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo, en el otoño de ese año, donde había sucumbido a ser parte de la vorágine de emociones que le carcomía el alma y de vez en cuando un poco la piel, había cometido uno de los errores más estúpidos después de lo que la muerte de Itachi significaba en su enervado corazón y su mente colapsada.

Fue la segunda vez que tuvo la necesidad de volver el tiempo hacia atrás para no haber abierto la boca, con esa lengua venenosa que había heredado en sus años de pubertad. Aun así continúa caminando sin embargo por aquel camino que había trazado, embriagado de los nulos anhelos que provoca haber perdido algo que en realidad nunca le perteneció. Es que ocurre

Ya que Sasuke tiene suerte, demasiada, aun si no lo sabe o no puede reconocerlo, porque Naruto seguirá ahí, esperándole con ese amor que ya no es unilateral, convirtiéndose en un refugio al cual entrara cuando se sienta demasiado rebasado por la culpa que trae consigo el pasado.

Naruto le obliga a mirar hacia delante, a un futuro en el que no ha reparado y en una vida que parecía creada de la nada. Sonríe en ese abrazo inesperado en que ha atrapado al rubio, que continua balbuceando por la sorpresa que la posición les brinda.

Ambos tenían 19, cuando se besaron por segunda vez.

**.:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:.. .:….:…:..:..:..:..**

Sasuke llegó pasada la media tarde con la manos en los bolsillos y con el pensamiento de hacer una comida rápida y nutritiva, al entrar vio el par de sandalias dispersadas, como si hubiesen sido quitadas despreocupadamente, negó con la cabeza, inclinándose para recogerlas y colocarlas más decentemente, hizo lo mismo con las suyas y atravesó el salón, viendo como una mata de cabello rubio sobresalía en el suelo de madera, camino hasta donde el único sofá sobreviviente a la colada de la semana pasada se hallaba para recargarse sobre este, observando detenidamente, como es que Naruto de espaldas contra el suelo parecía estar dormitando a pierna suelta, frunció el seño automáticamente, el muy dobe se enfermaría si dormía ahí, ya se lo había repetido tantas veces, mismas que habían llegado a oídos sordos.

Chasqueo la lengua, invadido de toda la intención de zarandear al ojiazul de una manera no muy grata.

Rodeo al mueble viejo y mullido para pararse justo enfrente del Uzumaki y poner un pie sobre su pecho, un gruñido fue todo lo que salió antes de que Sasuke pudiera reparar en el montón de pinceles desperdigados y de la tableta con pintura seca que despedía todavía ese olor acre.

Algo muy parecido al disgusto se pinto en su rostro, asociando el material salpicado con una sola persona. Sai, el bastardo había estado ahí sin ser escrutado deliberadamente por cada movimiento ante sus temidos ojos.

Su pie se traslado a una parte más baja que la cintura en el Uzumaki, poniendo una presión que no había usado antes. Los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos viendo manchas amarillentas antes de, poder enfocar el rostro de Sasuke huraño, observándole desde arriba.

Naruto se sintió un tanto perdido ante la actitud del Uchiha que no dejaba de aplastar con mas añico su entrepierna, la cual sin dudas debía de tener un fetiche muy masoquista para estarse endureciendo en una situación como esa.

-teme – murmuro con la garganta algo seca, ayudándose de sus codos para incorporarse de poco - ¿se puede saber qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? – Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras que dirigía su mano hacia el lugar que de pronto se había vuelto en algo entretenido –

-Estoy decidiéndome – espetó con la voz más profunda, moviendo desinteresadamente los dedos de sus pies en un constantes repiqueteo. Naruto espero más de lo que realmente estaba acostumbrado a que el otro se dignara a terminar de hablar, para así poder mandarlo a la mierda en paz – estas duro – dijo de pronto notando algo demasiado obvio que había pasado por alto – eso hace más fácil mi decisión – concluyó –

-decisión ¿de qué? Demonios – elevó un poco más la voz, volviéndola chillona y aguda, sin evitar sentirse avergonzado ante los ojos acusadores del más alto ante su inoportuno estado –

-¿Quién estuvo aquí? – se inclinó, clavando su talón en el muslo interior izquierdo del ojiazul que no pudo evitar la mueca de molestia en sus labios –

-solo yo date bayo – contesto, siguiéndole el juego, cada vez estaba más seguro que a veces a Sasuke se le iba el agua del tinaco –

- y… ¿esos pinceles?- prosiguió señalando a los discordes objetos con un movimiento lánguido y tenso de sus dedos –

El Uzumaki siguió la extremidad, viendo el desastre que había dejado la pintura no utilizada y los pinceles con las hebras demasiado secas para ser usadas. Viro de nuevo ante donde estaba el Uchiha, para creer entender el por qué parecía tan molesto. Típico de un obsesionado con la limpieza como Sasuke. Acomodó su cuerpo tratando de ignorar donde el pie del azabache continuaba entretenido y fijo su vista al techo de color crema.

-Son míos, y no te preocupes – se atrevió agregar - que limpiare – murmuró pasados unos minutos y sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba al decirle el origen que había dejado ese desorden en el suelo– me los han regalado hoy en la mañana – Naruto pudo prever como la mirada de Sasuke destilaba la pregunta que aun no salía de sus labios y que se estaba tardando demasiado en llegar – me los ha dado Sai, a fin de afianzar mas nuestra amistad en un lazo de intimidad y felicidad – recitó con un tono monocorde lo que AMBU raíz le había dicho hacia unas horas –

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos un poco más, un relámpago rojo había cruzado sus pupilas sin poder detenerlo. Retiró su pie perezosamente a la vez que reparaba en la hoja en blanco que la mano derecha de Naruto seguía sosteniendo. Al parecer había querido estrenar ese regalo dado por el estúpido de su clon, pero no había terminado de hacer nada realmente.

Con la calma regresando despacio hasta él, se permitió sentarse en el mullido sillón, extendiendo ambos brazos por el largo del respaldo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás en un postura que, desde hacía años había adoptado para relajarse.

-Llegas más temprano hoy – oyó la voz de Naruto proveniente desde abajo junto al ruido que las ropas al friccionar en contra la madera hacían, el rubio estaba tomando también una nueva posición – oi Sasuke – le llamo distraídamente el Uzumaki – creo que no podre utilizarlos –

-No me sorprende dobe, no es que como si supieras pintar – contestó burlón, incorporándose para ir a preparar algo de comida. Su estomago gruñendo de una manera muy poco agradable le había recordado su inicial objetivo –

-oh, cállate teme – protestó el rubio ignorante de cómo es que la mirada de Sasuke se clavaba en su espalda, estiro su mano para coger los pinceles más cercanos y guardarlos en la caja de metal que tenía un rustico dibujo junto como la gamas de grosor de los pinceles con los que contaba esa presentación. El silencio apacible del salón, llamó su atención, no había reparado en que el ojinegro no había contestado o hecho sonido alguno ante su orden de que no dijese nada más. Curioso giro su rostro para ver cómo es que una expresión de sorpresa inundaba la cara de su pareja -Oi Sasuke – le llamó con una nota de ansiedad en su voz – Sasuke, te estoy hablando, Tebayo –

-Eras tú – fue lo único que escucho incrementando ese sentimiento de no entender que es lo que ocurre – esa tarde, eras tú, el niño bobo dibujando – acuso de repente, mirándolo con una pizca de reproche por no haberse dado cuenta antes –

-Sasuke, no te entiendo – y se incorporo para quedar sentado, con sus piernas cruzadas, en la espera de obtener alguna pista que le hiciera por lo menos tener una idea de que era lo que el otro se refería sin cambiar su semblante ofuscado al si comprender que fue llamado bobo –

-¿Qué dibujaste? – Naruto paso una mano por su cabello despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba, en un ademan que detonaba la desesperación de no encontrar sentido en las palabras del mayor –

-No he dibujado nada – y tomó la hoja en blanco, mostrándosela rápidamente – ahora dime tú de quien se supone que…- una mano frente al él le hizo callar –

-No me refiero a este momento – y el tono de voz lacónico ofusco aun mas a Naruto que apunto de gritarle que no entendía una mierda le llegó más rápido las palabras del Uchiha – esa vez en el orfanatorio ¿qué dibujaste? –

Naruto guardó entonces silencio, incapaz de responder ante algo que se suponía solo él sabia, y lo cual había hecho una vez, cuando una de las niñas de la sala de juegos accediera a prestarle sus colores con la condición de que le diera sus postre en la merienda, fue un precio caro para un niño de 6 años pero él estaba dispuesto a pagar si esa era la forma como podía quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza.

Tomando los crayones, y acostándose sobre su panzita aun llena de la comida, el pequeño rubio comenzó a dibujar lo que era su deseo mas frecuente, ese que le acompañaba las 24 horas del día y del que no estaba seguro algún día le abandonaría. Con colores de gamas rojas y amarillas y un sol algo deforme fue que pintó a una mujer de cabellos largos y a un hombre de mirada orgullosa, Naruto dibujo a dos personas que no le miraban con asco, miedo o rencor, Naruto trato de plasmar algo muy parecido al amor que no conocía y que se le iban los días imaginado la forma que tendría.

Cuando terminó lo que estaba frente a él se le antojo adjudicar a eso la cosa más injusta del mundo, Naruto se vio siendo parte de mundo creado en su pequeña cabeza, envuelto de algo que en su realidad no existía. Nunca más volvió a dibujar, temeroso de que, todas aquellas esperanzas que aun albergaban tomaran luz y color en esa hoja de papel, no estaba muy seguro si la próxima vez podría aguantar las ganas de llorar

La mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro, le atrajo de nuevo, haciéndole sonreír de una manera diferente y hasta abstracta, carraspeo dando una mirada fugaz a la caja que estaba a su izquierda y tomo aire para incorporarse.

-Dibuje a mi familia – contestó. Abandonado sin ningún remordimiento la paleta con pintura seca que yacía a un metro junto al pequeño mueble gabinete de la esquina. Sentándose en el estrecho sillón junto Sasuke que materia el silencio – solo lo hice esa vez – llevo su mano tras la cabeza en un gesto abochornado– seguro y que ahora también dibujo horrible tebayo- el Uzumaki cómodo su cabeza en el hueco que hacia el hombro y cuello del azabache, buscaba inconsciente un lugar donde refugiarse –

Sasuke permitió ser movilizado, e incluso que subiera una de sus piernas sobre su regazo, el rubio continuaba siendo más bajo y menos corpulento que él, pero su cuerpo no era frágil ni delgado, era tan fibroso como el de cualquier ninja de sus edad sin embrago no pudo evitar sentirlo pequeño. El Uchiha no pudo impedir considerar que tenía a un niño de 6 y no al adulto de 23 en su costado.

Naruto respiro rítmicamente contra la piel del Uchiha, tratando de espantar a sus fantasmas del pasado, repitiéndose que los breves momentos en que conoció a sus padres durante sus 16, fueron uno de los más valiosos de su vida. Sus iris azules se alzaran viendo el rostro del Uchiha, con esa nariz recta y mandíbula cuadrada, el cabello negro más largo de lo que le había visto nunca cosquilleaba sobre su frente. Cerró los ojos antes de levantarse ante la atenta mirada de su pareja.

Desapareció por el pasillo y tardando más de diez minutos en volver, tiempo suficiente para que Sasuke sospesara la manera más concreta de hablar, no había dicho ya palabra alguna. Las pisadas acercándose le pusieron en alerta, sintiéndose más seguro y con más voluntad de decirle algo que animara al Uzumaki.

Naruto contrario a lo que el mayor esperaba, se tumbó de nuevo sobre su estomago en el suelo, vertió el vasito de agua sobre las pinturas que llevaba y tomó un pincel al azar de la caja que había logrado alcanzar con las puntas de los dedos. Fue rápido y conciso, cuando se paro frente a Sasuke y le enseño aquello que había hecho.

Este lo observo detenidamente, antes de alzar ambos brazos hacia enfrente y envolver con ellos la cintura del Uzumaki, recargando su mejilla en el estomago que osaba gruñir bajamente, eran los sonidos de las mariposas, se auscultó decir Sasuke así mismo.

Naruto soltó la hoja que aun sostenía y entrelazo sus dedos junto a las hebras negras del azache.

Sasuke estaba en la primavera de sus 23 cuando por primera vez escuchó alguien decirle te amo, sin que una sola palabra saliese de su boca.

La hoja que quedo ladeada contra los pies del sillón y el suelo, dejando entre ver que en medio de aquella familia de trazos infantiles, una nueva figura se unía, tomando, con lo que una línea representaba el brazo, a la mano de quien se suponía era un rubio mas niño. Sasuke era ahora parte del deseo cumplido de Naruto.

**.:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:..:.:.:. .:.:.:. **


End file.
